Mystery Woman
by Nutmeg615
Summary: Shuuhei finds a mysterious woman in his bed and wonders how she got there. He's attracted to her but one thing bothers him. Her name. Can Kaname Sasaki help him let go of his captain? ShuuheiXOC


Shuuhei stood under the cool water of his shower. The water felt good since the temperatures outside were already rising. It was going to be another hot day. Getting out of the shower, he dressed in his shinigami uniform, grateful that it was sleeveless. Shuuhei walked in to his bedroom to get his choker and his armbands when he noticed something wasn't right.

There was a woman in his bed. He stared at her a minute. She hadn't been there when he had gotten up. Of that, he was positive.

Cautiously, he crouched beside her and reached out to touch her shoulder. She grabbed his wrist and pinned him down before Shuuhei could figure out what had happened. Straddling him, she braced herself on her hands and looked at him. Black hair much like her own. Dark grey eyes, scars, and tattoos.

"What were you trying to do to me?" she asked.

"I just want to know how you got in to my room," Shuuhei said calmly as he stared in to her golden eyes. If he kept his eyes on hers, he wouldn't be admiring her naked body. Her black hair hung around her face like silk and he yearned to touch it.

"You're kind of cute," she decided. Before Shuuhei could mutter his thanks, her mouth was on his. His lips were softer than she expected. Giving in to himself, Shuuhei grabbed her hair, tangling his fingers in her silky strands. Her hand snuck between them, pulling at his uniform while she slipped her tongue in to his mouth. He grabbed her hand and held her wrist loosely. She snuck her other hand between them and did nothing more than run her hands over his chest. Maybe 'cute' wasn't the right word. He was sexy.

Shuuhei's grip on her wrist loosened and she took advantage of it. Taking his hand, she brought it up to her breast. She moaned when his thumb scrapped over her nipple. She rubbed herself over him and he could feel the heat from her center. Want and need took over him and he pulled off his own obi. She parted the uniform from his flesh and lightly ran her nails over him. Her mouth traveled down his neck and to his chest as she freed him from the rest of his uniform.

A shudder ran through her body as she took him in. No words were spoken. Only moans and pants. She rode him frantically at first, needing the release. As the first orgasm took her, she wanted more. Her hips gyrated against him as she climbed up again. This time when she went over, Shuuhei followed her.

She rolled off him and let out a breath.

They were quiet for a while. The fuzzy feeling was dispersing from Shuuhei's brain and he realized he didn't know her name. Nor she his. And he still had no idea how she had gotten in to his bed.

"I can actually hear you thinking," she groaned.

Shuuhei laughed. "I have questions for you. Don't you have questions for me?"

"Nope."

He frowned. "None at all?"

She grinned. "None," she teased. Shuuhei pulled the pillow out from under her head and hit her with it. She laughed. "I guess I should ask your name."

"Shuuhei Hisagi. And you?"

"Kaname Sasaki." She saw the smile fade from his eyes. "Not a good name?" she asked with a weak smile. He shrugged but looked away from her. "An ex-girlfriend?"

"No. It'd be easier if it was," he muttered. "How did you get in to my room?"

She realize he wasn't going to elaborate on her name and who it reminded him of. "Your window was open."

"Why are you in my room?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No. Just curious." He looked at her again. "What division are you with? I don't think I've seen you around."

"Division?"

"Aren't you a shinigami?"

She laughed. "No. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?" Kaname sat up to look at him.

"Vice Captain of the ninth division."

Her mouth opened and closed a moment and she turned to look out the window. "Am I going to be in trouble?"

"Have you done something wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe." She looked at him. "We're in Seireitei, aren't we?"

Shuuhei saw her panic. "Yes."

"I've never... I mean... Before when I..."

"It's okay. Tell me."

"There's this thing I can do. I don't know how to describe it really. One minute I'm in one place walking around and the next I'm somewhere else."

"Like flash step?"

"What's that?"

"It's a shinigami technique."

"I've never gotten this far before. I've never been in Seireitei."

"Do you live in Rukongai?"

She swallowed. "Yes. I know I'm not supposed to be here. I shouldn't be here. I should go."

"Wait," Shuuhei said, grapping her wrist. "You aren't in trouble. Tell me what happened."

"I just wanted to get away from the noise. I was tired." She couldn't tell him that she slept on the streets in an alley or wherever she could find someplace to curl up. "One minute I was in Rukongai, the next I was somewhere outside. I wandered a bit looking around. Your window was open and your bed looked really comfortable."

"Do you always sleep naked?"

Kaname smiled. "No. My clothes are outside."

Shuuhei stood and readjusted his uniform. To Kaname, his movements were efficient. "Do you want me to get them for you or do you want to eat breakfast naked?"

"I can get dressed for breakfast." She took it as a sign he wanted her to leave after they ate. Shuuhei flash stepped outside and got her clothes which were neatly folded below his window. She smiled when he came back in but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Anything in particular you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you're having is fine." He nodded and walked out of the room. Kaname looked at her clothes. She shouldn't be here. She was just a girl who lived on the streets. She shouldn't have climbed in to his window and most importantly, she shouldn't have had sex with him. This wasn't someplace she belonged.

Taking a breath to calm herself, Kaname put on her dress and went to find Shuuhei.

She was shocked to find him actually cooking and for a moment, she stood in the doorway and watched him. When she spoke, her voice was quiet. "Shuuhei, this isn't something I've done before."

"Me either." He sat their plates at the table. They sat and Kaname tried not to eat too fast. She wanted to savor this meal he had made for her. He watched her and could tell that something was bothering her. Her eyes looked upset. "Sasaki-san..."

"I'll leave when you do. I won't tell anyone what happened. You don't have to worry," she said quickly.

Shuuhei sighed and pushed his plate away. "I'm already worried about you but not because you might tell your friends about us." He paused. "I can understand if you want to leave. I would have liked it if you stayed."

"Why? I'm a nobody from the streets of Rukongai. I have no friends, no family, no home." She shook her head. "You wouldn't know what it's like to not have anything. To always be hungry."

Shuuhei looked at her for a moment but she wouldn't return his gaze. "I do know but it seems I forgot."

"You can't forget something like that."

"You can after enough time. Have you ever heard stories about the hollow attack in Rukongai that cost the Gotei 13 some of their captains and vice captains?"

She shrugged. "Pieces of it. It was a long time ago before my time. The hollow just wanted the shinigami. They weren't interested in us." She thought a moment. "There are stories about several kids who were chased by the hollow. Some people say that one of the boys picked up a stick and tried to attack the hollow."

Shuuhei smirked. Seems like he was a Rukongai legend. He pointed to himself. "Boy with stick."

"I don't believe you." But she wanted to.

"I wanted to do something to protect my friends. I was 8 or 9 and I didn't stand a chance. Luckily, the ninth division showed up. That's when I knew I wanted to be a shinigami."

"That's the difference between us. You're a shinigami. I'm nobody."

"You're a beautiful and interesting woman and I'm a man who is interested in you and who would like to come home after work and find you still here. What more do you need than that?"

"I can't make any promises."

"I'm not asking you to. Stay. Take a shower, sleep, eat all my food. I don't care. I'll try not to work late today since I have someone to come home to."

Damn him if she didn't find herself wanting to stay.

...

Shuuhei walked in to his quarters and wondered if she'd still be there. Kaname had been there for the past week and he was afraid he'd come home one day and she'd be gone. Today she was there. Laying in his bed, wearing a yukata he had gotten her and reading something she had found in his book collection.

"How was work, Vice Captain?"

He shrugged. "It was work." She laughed and put the book aside. "What are you doing, Sasaki-san?"

She shrugged. "Reading. I like to read but I rarely get the chance to."

_'Because you have no home,'_ he thought. "You'll have to let me know when you get through all my books. I'll get you some more." He stretched out next to her.

Kaname leaned over and kissed him. "I would think most shinigami would have sent me back to Rukongai by now."

"I'm not going to punish you for being here."

"I know," she said, quietly.

"I like having you here."

"I like being here." Shuuhei kissed her and nudged her on to her back. "You just like me here for the sex."

"It's a nice perk but it's not the only reason." His lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone. He liked the conversations they shared. She was intelligent for someone who lived on the streets.

Kaname arched beneath him as his hands moved down her body, removing the yukata. Sex was always fast but today Shuuhei wanted to take his time with her. His hands skimmed over her followed by his mouth.

Kaname wondered how one person could need so much. She was used to sex being a quick release. There was nothing quick about what he was doing. His fingers trailed lazily around her breasts and further down but not far enough for her. She moaned and arched but he didn't answer her silent plea.

Shuuhei took his time getting to her center. She gasped when his tongue ran over her. He took her up and over before working his was slowly back up to her. Kaname's body felt loose. She had never experienced something like this before. He was iron hard when he slipped in to her. Her orgasm was almost instantaneous but he wasn't ready to end it just yet. Slow strokes teased more moans out of her. He'd take her to the edge only to change the pace on her.

Kaname wrapped her arms around him, afraid her own body wouldn't support her. Fast, hard strokes took them both up. When the orgasm took her, Shuuhei let it take him too.

She laid limp on the bed. Her body felt boneless. Shuuhei laid next to her and waited for his breathing to calm.

Later when they both could move again, Shuuhei made them dinner. Kaname sat in the kitchen and they talked.

"Shuuhei, are you ever going to tell me about it?"

"About what?"

"About why you never say my name."

Shuuhei bite back a curse. She had noticed. He had hoped she wouldn't. Why did she have to share his name? "Kaname Tousen was the ninth division's captain. He turned his back on us all for some twisted version of justice. His betrayal was devastating." He looked at her. "Give me some time."

She nodded and thought that this was progress for them.

...

Almost two months since she came in through his window, Kaname left the same way. She took nothing with her aside from the clothes she had been wearing when she arrived. Leaving was one of the hardest things for her to do but she felt she had to. She loved him and while that didn't scare her, it disappointed her that he had never called her by her name. She hoped that one day he would forgot about his former captain. Maybe then he would return her feelings.

Shuuhei knew when he walked through the door that she wasn't there. Still he looked everywhere for her. The yukata he had bought her laid folded up on his bed. He picked it up and held it. There was an ache in his heart and he regretted not letting go of his past sooner.

...

Shuuhei stood before the graduating class at the Academy. Like every year, he came to talk to them about the ninth division in hopes that someone would join his division.

"Are there any more questions for Vice Captain Hisagi?" the teacher asked. No one spoke and he turned to thank Shuuhei.

"I have one," someone called from the back.

Shuuhei couldn't see who spoke. "Go ahead," he encouraged.

She weaved her way toward the front of the crowd. "About six years ago, I fell in love with this guy I barely knew..."

The teacher gasped. "I'm sorry Vice Captain to have my students bother you with this kind of nonsense."

"It's ok. I don't mind. Let her finish." He still couldn't see her but he knew.

"The problem, Vice Captain Hisagi, is that he's never called me by my first name. I share a name with someone who did him wrong." Kaname broke through the front row of students. "I haven't seen him in a long time. Do you think he's let go of the other person yet?"

"I believe he let go when he realized it cost him you. "

"Do you think he's thought of me since then?"

"Every day." Shuuhei stared in to her gold eyes. "Thought, dreamed, written, searched, loved." Shuuhei shrugged. "I would. If it was me."

"Thank you, Vice Captain Hisagi." She turned to walk back in to the crowd.

"Kaname, I bet he leaves his window open every night hoping you'd sneak through it again." She smiled as she disappeared in to the crowd.

...

Kaname walked up to his window and saw Shuuhei sitting in the grass under the window.

"Did you know a shinigami lives here?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Yeah but he's the man that I fell in love with." She sat next to him. "I didn't understand completely and it wasn't until I got to the Shinigami Academy that I realized what you must have went through." She took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. " I just wished I had let go sooner. I wouldn't have lost so much time with you, Kaname." He looked at her. "I searched everywhere for you. I asked people if they had seen you. Some had but not recently. I never thought to look at the Academy. I didn't realize that was something you wanted."

"A shinigami has their own quarters and food. What kid in Rukongai wouldn't love that? Besides if a boy with a stick could make, so could I." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Shuuhei."

"I love you, Kaname."


End file.
